


Beg For One More Breath (With You)

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Ever drifting down the stream [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breach has finally been destroyed, but Marshall Ludwig can’t bring himself to celebrate. Drabble, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For One More Breath (With You)

He holds his breath, barely able to believe it.

The breach has finally been destroyed.

Ludwig grips the edge of the counter hard, his hands trembling. He feels a light touch at his elbow; he steels himself and turns.

The Shatterdome is silent behind him, and Kiku stands at his side reminding him of his duty as PPDC Marshall. Ludwig pushes aside the part of him still numb with shock, and leans towards the microphone.

“Stop the War Clock. The breach is sealed.”

The Shatterdome erupts into cheers behind him, and when he feels a fist pounding his back in delight, Ludwig manages a weak smile to throw over his shoulder.

The Kaiju war is over at long last, but all that Ludwig can think of is the worn photograph stashed under a pillow on the empty bunk in his room, and how he’ll never hear the denial of its existence again.

His grief is bone deep, but it has nothing on the chill brought on by the thought of Gilbert’s co-pilot, who lies unconscious as the Med team cut him from his drive suit and rush him to surgery.  Ludwig may have lost a brother, but Arthur had felt the agonising pain of his partner, his best friend, his _other half_ as the life had fled him; had felt Gilbert’s very mind torn from his own and left stranded in the drift. He had managed to hold together long enough to reach the shore, but the neural load of solo piloting combined with the damage he had already sustained had put him into critical condition.

Ludwig weaves through the command centre, and wonders if Arthur will really want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, anon! The prompt I was given was 'PruEng & Germany, angsty.' and this, which I'd kind of been toying with anyway, came to me :) It was originally going to have more to it, but I like where this ended. Might write the next part anyway, or maybe bits from before which are less angsty... I haven't decided yet.
> 
> The title was taken from this song, if anyone's curious.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for the prompt! If there are any errors, please let me know! I've been getting my information from the Pacific Rim wiki and the movie as I haven't had the chance to read the book yet (though I do have it).
> 
> As always, thanks to [aroundthecoffeepot](http://aroundthecoffeepot.tumblr.com/) for reading it through for me; any mistakes remaining are my own :3 ALSO I'M REALLY SORRY I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE FLUFFY D:


End file.
